


Make it better

by BrightCrystal



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightCrystal/pseuds/BrightCrystal
Summary: After Argentina's semi-final defeat against Brazil in the Copa América 2019, Leo is devastated and Kun wants to help him feel better. Going down a familiar path is the easy choice, but is it the right one when the kisses are mixed with bitter tears of disappointment?
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Make it better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I wrote 90% of this the day after that game against Brazil last summer, but then I never finished it. And the file has been staring at me from my desktop for months now, so I decided to write an ending, and to post it because I need some freaking closure. 
> 
> Btw, this story is puddle deep. Like it’s just straight up Kun taking care of Leo when he’s sad, giving Leo what he needs. But let me know if you like it. Comments are nice, or come and talk to me on tumblr (dybalarcon).

It was always harder for the new players, Kun thought. He had been through situations like this enough times to know how to keep a straight face and save the emotions for later. He looked towards Leo, who was being hugged by one of the Brazilian players. His face was blank, conveying no emotion, but Kun knew he was both angry and sad.

The locker room was a bit of a mess. Everyone, and most of all Leo, was cursing the referee and VAR, and the unfairness of it all. Tears of sadness had turned to anger. As the players made their way to the mixed zone, Leo’s anger had morphed into defiance, but he stayed close to Kun, wordlessly asking for comfort. It was difficult with all the prying eyes on them, but as they walked, Kun reached his hand out just enough so that the back of it touched Leo’s hip. It would have to do for now.

As they approached the reporters, Leo sighed deeply and gave Kun an uncertain look. He answered with a small nod, _‘you can do this’_.

On the bus ride to the hotel, Leo chose the window seat, but sat pressed tightly against Kun. He had gotten quiet and seemed to want to be left in peace. Most of the players were still ranting about the game, and although Kun joined in at first, he was starting to just feel exhausted. Anger and sadness were being replaced by disappointment, and a feeling of not being enough. He had wanted to win this tournament for Leo, even promised him to do so a few weeks prior in the throes of passion. But he had failed. They all had, and Leo would again have to cope with the pain of not only having missed out on yet another title, but also the endless questions and comments about why he never won anything with the selección.

Leo had his eyes turned down and looked like he was deep in thought, but he suddenly rested his head on Kun’s shoulder. Kun couldn’t help himself, so he gave the top of Leo’s head a light kiss before leaning his cheek on it. He closed his eyes for just a second but opened them in surprise when he felt Leo gently clasp his hand. As if of their own accord their fingers intertwined, and for the first time since that morning Kun felt calm. He noticed that Lauti, who was sitting across the aisle from them gave him a curious look, but when Kun met his eyes he just gave a small compassionate smile.

It was essentially a public secret that Kun and Leo were a bit more than friends, but they rarely showed any explicit signs of that relationship in front of their teammates. Holding hands was perhaps pushing the boundaries, but right now it didn’t matter. And it wasn’t the first time something like it had happened either, so Kun just closed his eyes again and squeezed Leo’s hand a little tighter.

When they got to the hotel they headed straight to their room, Leo remaining silent as Kun said good night to a few of the other guys. Angel stopped to exchange a few words with Kun, so Leo opened the door and stepped inside. What Angel had to say was of no importance to Kun, because Leo needed him more, and in all honesty, _he_ needed Leo. So he listened to Angel politely for a while before wishing him too a good night.

Leo was sitting hunched over on his bed, his face buried in his hands. It made Kun’s heart hurt to see him like that. Defeated. As Kun closed the door Leo got off the bed and quickly crossed the room. He practically ran to Kun and put his arms around him. Kun answered the hug immediately, holding as tightly as he could. Leo turned his face away from Kun but leaned his cheek against his shoulder, and Kun wanted to say so many things; he wanted to tell Leo that there would be more chances, that he was still the best in the world, that Argentina still loved him. And he wanted to tell Leo how sorry he was. But he couldn’t. There was a lump in his throat, and he knew that Leo didn’t want to hear those things anyway, not right now.

Kun felt Leo holding his breath, so he whispered softly against his neck: “Breathe.”

It made something happen inside of Leo. A shiver went through him, and he drew in a sharp breath before letting out a loud sob. It was a good thing, it would make him feel better. Leo needed a little cry, and only after that could he start to see thing more clearly and listen to comforting words. It was always the same. 

But even though Kun knew that, it was difficult for him to watch. He would do anything for Leo, would give anything to make sure he was always happy and take away all the bad things that had ever happened to him. And now Leo was crying, and for Kun it felt like the world could end at any moment. Things were off-balance when Leo was sad. And Kun felt like crying too, but it was more important to be there for Leo, so he held on to his tears and just moved his hands in slow circles on Leo’s back, trying to tell him that everything would be okay.

Leo was shaking trying to at least somewhat keep it together, but he soon gave up and just sagged against Kun completely, letting out painful sobs, gasping from the lack of air in his lungs. He had his hands tightly fisted in Kun’s shirt, and he pulled at it so much that Kun thought it would tear. Kun just held on more firmly, since he felt like Leo’s legs might give in at any moment. He tried to hush Leo gently and kiss every inch of his head that he could reach, but Leo was inconsolable.

“Kun,” Leo whispered hoarsely when he calmed down a little for a moment, turning his head and hiding his face in the crook of Kun’s neck.

“I’m right here,” Kun said. Leo moved his hands to Kun’s chest and held on to the front of his shirt instead, still crying.

“Kun,” Leo said again, this time so quietly that Kun more felt it than heard it.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you,” Kun replied and let his hand come up to cup Leo’s head. Leo’s beard was scratching his neck, but it was a nice feeling. It felt familiar.

Kun had no idea how long they stood there, in the middle of their hotel room, holding each other, Leo threatening to fall apart and Kun trying to keep him together.

“Make it better,” Leo said after a while, voice pleading, sounding completely broken. His whole body shook, and he started sobbing uncontrollably. Kun felt a painful tug in his chest, like seeing Leo this upset made him physically hurt. He had to adjust his grip of Leo, since it now really felt like standing up might be too much of an effort for him.

Kun didn’t know what to do. He knew what Leo was asking for, because he always wanted the same thing, just like he always needed to cry out the disappointment. He needed the physical contact, he needed Kun to take control. Leo had once said that Kun was the only one who could fuck the sad out of him. It was after the World Cup in Brazil. It had made Kun smile, and he had felt a little smug about it ever since, but he wasn’t sure sex was the answer now, at least not until Leo had found some equilibrium.

“Please, Kun?” Leo asked again, his words punctuated by a sob. There were a few tense seconds before Kun made up his mind. In the end, there was no way he could refuse, no way he _would_ , so he started moving slowly towards the closer of the two beds in the room.

It only took them seconds to find a comfortable position, with Kun laying on his back and Leo half on top of him, their hands clasped together on Kun’s chest. Leo’s breathing was still a little ragged, and Kun could feel Leo’s tears seep through his shirt. He petted Leo’s hair with his free hand as he whispered small words of comfort. They had all the time in the world, there was no need to rush.

And slowly but surely Leo’s breathing started to even out. It felt like a sunrise after the darkest night to Kun. The room had gotten oddly silent, but it was a good silence, it almost felt peaceful. Kun let the moment last a little longer. He kept stroking Leo’s hair and occasionally let his hand roam further down onto Leo’s back. It would be okay.

Leo leaned up a little so that he could look Kun in the eyes, and although he looked like an absolute disaster, Kun still thought he was the most beautiful person in the world. Leo’s eyes were still red from crying, and his hair was a mess, but when he kissed Kun, it seemed like he was feeling better. He pressed his lips hard against Kun’s and rolled his hips just enough to make it obvious that it was deliberate. When Leo licked out his tongue, Kun responded in kind.

It went quickly from there. They tugged hard at each other’s clothes and were soon naked from the waist up. Leo kissed down Kun’s neck and continued to his chest, moving his hot lips first over Kun’s right nipple, then the left. Leo’s movements were frantic, and everything was suddenly too much for Kun. Something didn’t feel right.

“Wait, Leo wait,” he panted. “Let’s just take it slow.” Leo’s body tensed up, and he didn’t relax even as Kun pulled him into a chaste kiss.

When Kun pulled away, Leo refused to meet his eyes. Kun tried to search Leo’s face for clues of how he felt, but he just looked sad and lost, and tried to turn his face away as much as possible. Kun realized he must have made Leo feel unwanted. It was the last thing he had meant to do, but it had all moved a little too fast, especially given the state Leo was in.

He still knew he had to make up for it, though. They just needed to take it slow. He hugged Leo tightly and then moved gingerly so that their positions switched, and Kun ended up on top.

Leo held on to Kun for dear life, his arms wrapped so tightly around Kun’s back that neither of them could breathe properly. Leo’s whole body was trembling, and when he spread his legs a little wider, their crotches came flush against each other and Kun could feel that Leo was starting to get aroused.

“It’s okay. Everything’s okay,” Kun whispered when he felt Leo’s breathing become too loud and uneven again, like he was about to start crying. Leo still held on to him with crushing strength, but his breathing didn’t get any worse, so Kun counted it as a win.

But Leo couldn’t stay still. He was either pushing his face against the side of Kun’s head, or rubbing his hips against him, or then he kept moving his feet up and down Kun’s legs. He seemed too anxious to relax, and it was as if he was afraid that too much stillness would bring on something bad. Kun kept peppering kisses all over Leo’s face and shoulder, but Leo still wouldn’t let Kun look him in the eyes, instead hiding his face in the crook of Kun’s neck every time he tried to seek eye contact.

“Let me look at you, baby,” Kun said after a while. Although he was happy to give Leo anything he wanted, he was starting to get worried. Maybe going down this particular road tonight was a mistake after all? Maybe Leo just needed to talk?

“Please, Leo. I need to know you’re okay,” Kun tried, when Leo still wouldn’t allow him a look. Moving wasn’t easy, owing to Leo’s resolve to not letting there be an inch of space between them, but Kun still tried. It ended with Leo just holding on tighter. It was almost like a fight, where Kun was trying to calm Leo down when all Leo wanted to do was physically wrestle out all the bad feelings that had taken over in him.

“Fuck me,” Leo suddenly whispered, so quietly that Kun almost missed it. Hearing Leo ask for it like this sent a wave of arousal through Kun. 

“Are you sure? We can just talk if you want to,” Kun suggested, feeling like that was probably the responsible thing to do, even though he was far from unaffected by Leo’s words and what his body felt like underneath him.

Leo let out a small sound of frustration.

“Kun… I need…” He trailed off with an exasperated sigh, sounding desperate. “I… I need… Please, Kun,” he tried again.

“I know. I’ve got you,” Kun answered in a low voice. He wanted to say more but couldn’t find the words. So instead he just kissed Leo slowly and it made Leo loosen his grip on Kun’s body a little. One of his hands came up to tug at Kun’s hair so hard that it hurt, but Kun could not find it in himself to care about the pain right then.

Leo was still writhing on the bed, and although his restlessness had made Kun worried just moments ago, it now turned him on. Leo’s muscles felt tense and pronounced, his skin had a sheen of sweat and the urgency in his movements made his body slide against Kun’s in the most provocative way. And Leo’s lips felt so soft and perfect.

Kun cupped Leo’s face with his right hand and deepened the kiss. Leo answered by eagerly pushing his tongue into Kun’s mouth, and Kun finally let himself relax for a moment and get lost in the feeling of being with Leo. His Leo.

They kissed hungrily until they were both out of breath. When Kun lifted his head to once again try and get a glimpse of Leo’s face, there was no resistance anymore, and Leo looked back at him with the most adoring fondness in his eyes. He seemed to be a bit more calm now, and it made Kun feel better about letting this night play out the way Leo wanted it to. And although Leo’s eyes were a little bloodshot from crying, and he still seemed a bit shaken, he looked so beautiful that Kun felt an odd tug in his chest. It was like he couldn’t even process everything he felt for Leo. Every time with Leo was the same; at once familiar and comfortable, but also exciting and overwhelming. 

Their breaths mingled as they let their hands start touching all over each other’s bodies, their lips almost pressed together, but not quite. Leo was moving with more intent now, and soon his hands moved down to cup Kun’s ass. Kun drew in a harsh breath of surprise, and it made a faint smile appear on Leo’s lips. To Kun it was the best thing to happen all evening, and so he kissed the corner of Leo’s mouth gently before whispering into his ear:

“You’re my entire world.”

Kun could feel a shiver run through Leo at that. Leo didn’t say anything, but only kissed Kun’s jaw, biting a little, as he pushed his hips hard against Kun’s. It spurred Kun on, and he got a hand between them, and palmed lightly at Leo’s cock through his pants. Leo let out a groan and threw his head back.

“Is this okay?” Kun asked, needing to be reassured just one more time.

“Yes,” Leo said quietly but firmly. His cock was almost fully hard now, and so Kun took that as an encouraging sign too and kept going. A small “ah” escaped Leo before he pulled Kun into a kiss again. There was no hesitation or finesse, only want and passion, and it made Kun feel dizzy.

It got worse when Leo reached down and pulled down Kun’s pants, releasing his cock. Kun found himself shaking slightly as he kicked his pants all the way off. He wasn’t sure if it was just arousal or if he felt nervous for some reason. He didn’t dwell on it though, but moved swiftly, mirroring what Leo had done to him and removing his sweats and underwear all in one go.

Leo spread his legs, and Kun caressed the inside of his thigh softly, wanting to slow things down again. But Leo clearly had other thoughts about what the pace should be like.

He took hold of Kun’s cock and started stroking it gently. Kun exhaled sharply, and he saw stars when Leo’s grip got a bit firmer. As Leo kept stroking, Kun felt like he needed to ground himself so that this wouldn’t be over embarrassingly quickly. He looked Leo square in the eyes, and was met by an eager gaze. He let his hand move over Leo’s smooth stomach, before moving it to his cock. He mimicked Leo’s rhythm, and although he tried to maintain eye contact, his vision went blurry when Leo rubbed the spot just below the head of his cock. It felt heavenly. Leo’s hands always did. 

They kept going for a while, stroking each other faster and faster, until Kun really felt like he might come at any second. He carefully pushed Leo’s hand aside, and captured his lips in a deep kiss, while they moved so that they were lying on their sides, facing each other. Kun had Leo in a loving embrace, while Leo was trying to make himself as small as possible, trying to disappear in Kun’s arms. It was okay though. Kun was okay with that.

Their kisses were careless, laced with a need that was growing stronger in both of them.

When Kun’s hand moved down to Leo’s ass, Leo sighed in a way that let Kun know he was on the right track. Although Leo had asked to be fucked, Kun was cautious, and didn’t want to do anything too hasty. But he kept going, his movements becoming bolder as Leo started making the sweetest little noises of pleasure.

Kun reached as far as he could from the position he was in and got his fingers between Leo’s buttocks. He watched as Leo closed his eyes and let out a barely audible moan. The sound went straight to Kun’s cock, and he wanted more.

Kun circled his finger around Leo’s hole a few times, and it made Leo writhe in his arms. Seeing Leo that turned on made a drop of precome leak out of Kun’s cock, and he had to make a conscious effort so he wouldn’t just press down Leo on the mattress and fuck him senseless. This situation merited more tenderness than that.

Leo suddenly moved away from Kun and reached over to the nightstand. He dug around in his vanity for a moment before handing a small bottle of lube to Kun with an insecure look on his face. Looking shy or bashful was classic Leo when it came to sex, but insecure… That was a look Kun didn’t like. He wondered if it was something he had done. Or perhaps it was just the general mood of the night that made Leo feel that way. Either way, it wouldn’t do.

He took the lube from Leo, but instantly put it aside, and kissed him instead. He pushed Leo down so he was lying on his back without breaking the kiss and then, moving his lips to Leo’s ear, he whispered: “I want you so much.”

Leo pushed his head against Kun’s and breathed out his name. _Kun_. Only Leo could say it in a way that made it sound like a prayer and a curse at the same time. 

Kun’s hand made its way along Leo’s body to his cock, and further down to cup his balls before again touching lightly at his hole. The look of insecurity had faded from Leo’s face, and instead there was only pleasure and anticipation. Kun grabbed the lube and made Leo slick. Slowly he pushed in a finger, checking Leo’s reactions for any signs of discomfort. When Leo only hummed contently, Kun decided it was okay to continue, and so twisted his finger inside of Leo a few times before starting to move it in and out.

Kun added a finger when Leo had loosened up a little. At that, Leo leaned up, wanting another kiss, and Kun willingly parted his lips for his tongue. Kun sped up the pace, and he felt Leo’s nails make small indents in his back. It was the best kind of pain.

Even though Leo was being unusually quiet, it was clear how much he wanted this. His hips moved in the rhythm of Kun’s fingers, and the way he spread his legs wide for Kun didn’t leave any room for uncertainty.

When Leo could take two fingers with ease, Kun reached for the vanity on the nightstand and pulled out a condom. He felt Leo’s eyes on him as he put it on and then covered his cock in lube. Normally he would have made a teasing comment about it, but not now. There was something so delicate between them tonight, that he didn’t want to risk it.

As Kun pushed in, Leo closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. It was such a beautiful sound that it sent a warm feeling through Kun’s entire body. He stayed still for a moment, letting Leo get used to the feeling of being filled up.

Kun was so turned on that he now had a hard time trying to keep things slow and steady. Leo felt so tight around him, and just hearing his laboured breathing was driving Kun crazy. Leo wrapped his leg’s around Kun’s body when he tentatively fucked in and out of him a couple of times, and Leo’s breaths turned into moans when he went a bit faster and deeper.

They shared a messy kiss, and when Kun changed the angle of his hips slightly, Leo gasped loudly. The sound made Kun feel his orgasm get dangerously close. The feeling got stronger when he a moment later actually looked down at Leo. He was sweating, and had the most blissful expression on his face, his mouth open and his eyes lightly closed. One of his hands was tangled in the fabric of the pillowcase, his knuckles white from holding on so tightly. Kun was sure it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, out of breath, but compelled to tell Leo how he felt.

Leo just let out a ragged breath, and turned his head so his face was half buried in the pillow. _Seems about right,_ Kun thought to himself; Leo had never been good at taking compliments in bed.

Kun sped up the pace again, and he grabbed hold of Leo’s cock between them. He started jerking him off, first slowly, but as Leo’s moans got louder he went faster. It didn’t take long before Leo sounded like he was as close to coming as Kun had felt for the last several minutes.

“It’s okay,” Kun panted out after a moment, sensing that Leo needed some reassurance.

And that did it. Leo came with a small shout, his come spilling over his own stomach and Kun’s hand. Kun thrusted into him a couple of more times before following him over the edge. He collapsed half onto Leo, and they lay in silence, catching their breaths for a few beats, but Leo soon moved, pushing at Kun so that their positions switched and Kun was on his back. Leo curled up around him, laying his head on Kun’s chest and letting out a sigh.

Kun hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. He wanted to ask Leo if he was okay, but he didn’t think Leo would want to answer that question yet. Instead he kept scratching Leo’s back lightly, trying to tell Leo he was there, that he had him. He was surprised when Leo spoke.

“Thank you for… I don’t even know what. For always being there for me. And always knowing what to do,” Leo said softly.

“You’re always there for me, too,” Kun answered. “And I don’t always know what to do. I still think sex might have been a mistake tonight,” he confessed in a whisper.

“It wasn’t.” Leo looked up at him and continued sincerely: “I promise.”

“So you’re feeling better now?” Kun ventured to asked, planting a gentle kiss on Leo’s temple.

“You always make me feel better.” Leo didn’t exactly sound happy when he said it, but compared to how devastated he had been earlier, Kun thought it was good progress.

“Do you want to talk though? I’m pretty good at listening, you know,” Kun suggested with an easy smile.

“I know you’re a good listener. Idiot,” Leo said with fondness and Kun thought he even heard a smile in Leo’s voice. “Maybe later. I don’t know what to say right now.”

They stayed on the bed for a while longer, until Kun decided that they needed to shower. They did so in silence, and when they returned to the bed (the one that wasn’t a mess following their earlier exploits), Leo fell asleep immediately. Kun watched him sleep until he dozed off too. Talking could wait.


End file.
